


Грани судьбы: Необратимый

by KimKanejae



Series: Грани судьбы [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Чанмин и представить себе не мог, что окажется готов на необратимый исход ради Юнхо.





	Грани судьбы: Необратимый

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.
> 
>  

Чанмин домосед, и в большей степени это связано с его способностью, которую он не может контролировать, находясь среди большого количества людей. Видеть судьбу любого, кто находится в непосредственной близости — нелегко. И если он уже наизусть знает судьбы своих друзей — таких же магов, как и он, — и может абстрагироваться от этого во время общения с ними, то во Внешнем мире он буквально начинает сходить с ума от нахлынувших видений.

От этого его спасает лишь блокатор Чонсу, но и он работает не больше суток. И ставить его часто тоже нельзя. Поэтому во Внешнем мире Чанмин бывает крайне редко и всегда — вместе с Генри, который знает тот как свои пять пальцев и скоро совсем переберётся туда. Кроме них двоих туда ходит только Чонсу, но он каждый раз отправляется только ради одного человека, и времени гулять вместе с ними по Внешнему миру у него не остаётся.

По правде говоря, Чанмину нравится мир людей, и если бы не его ясновидение, то там бы он бывал куда чаще. А то, как быстро их мир развивается, нравится ему ещё больше, ведь его обитель не меняется уже несколько столетий. И дело вовсе не в том, что ему самому лень его как-либо преображать — в этом просто нет смысла.

Из-за своей Силы он вынужден жить в «прошлом». Вот его дом и остаётся старинным, с множеством антиквариата внутри, но нельзя сказать, что выглядит тот ужасно и вот-вот развалится. Внутри он богато обставлен, есть всё для удобства и комфорта, и Чанмин искренне любит свой дом, но долго сидеть на одном месте, не имея какого-либо разнообразия в жизни, тоже не может.

Обычно его день состоит из присмотра за порталом, чтения различных книг — как поучительных, так и художественных, — прогулок к Кюхёну и готовки. Но сегодня всё с самого утра идёт вразрез с привычным распорядком.

Он проходит мимо портала-зеркала, одиноко висящего на стене в коридоре возле гостиной, бросая короткий взгляд в его сторону, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке, и замирает.

Вместо самого себя он смотрит на незнакомого хмурящегося парня. Тот говорит что-то, отворачиваясь в сторону, и показывает рукой на Чанмина, но в следующее мгновение по зеркалу проходит рябь, и появляется отражение его самого.

Он ничего не понимает, ведь подобного раньше не было. Не показалось же ему?

Он стоит напротив ещё минут десять, в упор глядя на гладкую поверхность, но ничего не происходит. Тогда он решает, что на голодный желудок и не такое может померещиться, и следует на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе завтрак.

Чанмин снимает с огня сковороду с жареным рисом, когда слышит какой-то грохот и приглушённые ругательства, исходящие со стороны коридора, и сразу же направляется туда.

Перед ним оказывается тот же парень, что был в зеркале, только теперь он стоит уже посреди гостиной, рассматривая всё вокруг себя, а по его выражению лица легко можно сказать, что он пребывает в шоке.

Чанмин даже не сразу понимает, что _не видит_ судьбу этого незнакомца, потому что сам удивлён не меньше его.

— Где я? — звучит вполне логичный в такой ситуации вопрос, произнесённый довольно спокойным голосом.

— Судя по всему, ты обычный человек, — начинает Чанмин, разглядывая незваного гостя. — Так что добро пожаловать в мир магов.

— Ты сейчас пошутил ведь? — с сомнением в голосе спрашивает он. — Это ведь невозможно. Я же только что...

— Был во Внешнем мире? — договаривает за него Чанмин, облокачиваясь о стену.

— Где, прости?

Нет.

Так дело не пойдёт. Во-первых, нужно объяснить ему всё по порядку, думает Чанмин. А во-вторых, отправить его обратно, и он очень надеется, что с помощью зеркала это возможно. Ну и в-третьих, разобраться, почему Чанмин ничего не видит ничего про этого незнакомца. Даже его имени.

— Давай поступим так: мы сначала знакомимся, потом я тебе всё рассказываю, а после мы отправляем тебя домой, — предлагает Чанмин и проходит в гостиную, где садится на диван и жестом предлагает гостю присоединиться.

— Чон Юнхо, — представляется тот, но опускается в стоящее рядом кресло.

— Шим Чанмин, — отвечает он и сразу переходит к ответам, вопросы к которым читаются у Юнхо во взгляде.

Он рассказывает про деление на Внешний мир и мир магов. Добавляет, что последний состоит из множества ответвлений, как, например, то, в котором оказался Юнхо, и что каждым из них владеет маг, следя за порталами и балансом между мирами. И поясняет, что маги живут столетиями и что у каждого своя способность.

— То есть ты правда видишь будущее других людей? — Юнхо реагирует намного спокойнее, чем ожидал Чанмин. Он не кричит, не перебивает и, кажется, с лёгкостью принимает всё, что ему говорят. Удивительно.

Чанмин жалеет, что не видит судьбу Юнхо. На самом ли деле тот такой, или же просто не хочет показаться слабым в данной ситуации?

— Вижу, — кивает Чанмин. — Но я никогда не говорю, что именно.

Это его принцип — он не делится своими видениями даже со своими друзьями-магами, что уж говорить про обычных людей? А тут ещё и признаться в том, что Юнхо для него словно чистый лист, он просто не мог.

Пока Юнхо размышляет над его словами — это видно по его позе и задумчивому выражению лица, — Чанмин позволяет себе смотреть на него в упор, внимательно разглядывая и запоминая до мелких деталей.

Признаться честно, Чанмин находит Юнхо очень красивым и обаятельным, но не позволяет себе развивать эти мысли дальше — ни к чему хорошему это явно не приведёт.

— Допустим, — произносит Юнхо спустя какое-то время, нарушая тишину и вырывая Чанмина из раздумий. — Только как мы теперь вернём меня обратно? Через зеркало сработает, раз ты говоришь, что оно — твой портал?

— Должно сработать, в мой мир пока только через него проход есть, да через порталы Чонсу-хёна. А если же не получится, то будем просить его помочь, — говорит Чанмин, вставая с дивана и направляясь в коридор. Юнхо следует за ним, но вдруг резко замирает напротив зеркала.

— Оно точь-в-точь такое же, что я купил несколько часов назад в антикварном магазине, — озвучивает Юнхо. — Я не заметил, когда попал сюда — как-то не до этого было, если ты понимаешь меня. Но оно правда такое же…

— У меня есть догадка, что каким-то чудесным образом во Внешнем мире оказалось парное зеркало к моему, но я не слышал никогда о подобном, — задумчиво протягивает Чанмин, а после проводит рукой по гладкой поверхности, и с его пальцев слетают красные искры. — Пробуй. Должно сработать.

— И оно попало именно ко мне, — с ухмылкой произносит Юнхо и делает шаг в портал. Напоследок смотрит Чанмину в глаза и мягко улыбается. — До встречи?

Чанмин лишь кивает и машет рукой — он не видит смысла обещать что-либо Юнхо, но думает, раз тот теперь владелец парного портала, то видеться они теперь будут часто. Особенно если Юнхо решит повесить это зеркало у себя дома.

Но вопреки всем ожиданиям, в следующий раз он встречает Юнхо во Внешнем мире через неделю. 

Генри говорит, что нашёл отличное место, которое точно понравится Чанмину и Кюхёну, и он просто не может отказаться от этой прогулки. Чанмин не знает, как тот уговорил Кюхёна пойти вместе с ними, но безумно рад этому.

А этим местом оказывается уютная кафешка с неоновыми вывесками. Здесь тихо и комфортно, а ещё — очень вкусный кофе.

И, конечно, баристой оказывается именно Юнхо.

Завидев Чанмина, он ярко улыбается и приветливо машет рукой.

— Не думал, что встречу тебя здесь, — говорит Чанмин, подойдя к барной стойке. — Можно два капучино и горячий шоколад?

— А я не думал, что ты гуляешь по нашему миру, — усмехается Юнхо и принимается за заказ.

— Он знает? — тихо спрашивает Генри, в упор глядя на Юнхо. Чанмин лишь кивает, замечает ехидную улыбку Кюхёна и понимает, что он попал.

Порой Чанмин просто ненавидит Кюхёна из-за его способности к телепатии.

Заказ Юнхо отдаёт быстро, всё так же тепло улыбается и предлагает капкейки к кофе. Кюхён просит взять ему черничный, а Генри — ванильный.

Чанмин оплачивает, забирает поднос со стаканами и десертом, благодарит Юнхо и направляется к дальнему столику в углу.

— Чанмин, когда ты собирался рассказать? — спрашивает Кюхён, откусывая капкейк. — Ты, я смотрю, даже не в курсе, почему не видишь его судьбу.

Лицо Генри вытягивается от удивления, а Чанмин чуть не давится кофе.

— Хватит копаться в моей голове, — закатывает глаза Чанмин. — Зато ты в курсе, да?

— Хён, но ты же видишь будущее любого человека? — уточняет Генри.

— Но не того, с кем его судьба переплетена очень тесно, — замечат Кюхён, и вот теперь Чанмин кофе давится. Потому что — что?

Он видит этого человека всего второй раз, и их судьбы связаны? Быть такого не может. Чанмин отказывается в это верить и судорожно придумывает причину, по которой он не может видеть Юнхо «насквозь».

— Может у него блокатор какой-нибудь есть? — предполагает Чанмин. — Как мне Чонсу делает, только в виде амулета или талисмана?

Кюхён фыркает и качает головой.

— Хочешь — верь мне, хочешь — нет, — он коварно улыбается. — Но ты его зацепил — и это факт.

И он почти сразу ловко переводит тему, спрашивая что-то у Генри, а Чанмин даже не вслушивается — бесполезно. В его голове на повторе звучит последняя фраза Кюхёна, и он не знает, что ему делать.

И дело вовсе не в том, что Юнхо ему противен. Совсем нет.

Дело в том, что он допускает мысль о том, что Кюхён может оказаться прав.

И, конечно, по самому главному закону — закону подлости — именно так оно и оказывается.

Хотя бы потому, что с каждой последующей встречей с Юнхо, будь она во Внешнем мире или же просто разговор через зеркало, он всё отчётливей понимает, что Юнхо ему нравится. Нравится взаимно.

И всё бы ничего, да только они не могут быть часто рядом. Чанмин не может находится постоянно среди людей, а Юнхо — как выясняется — не может находиться в мире Чанмина дольше часа. Ведь атмосфера прошлого давит на него со страшной силой, и Чанмин боится, что она просто «раздавит» Юнхо.

За советом приходится идти к Чонсу, который только возвращается с зачистки межмирья — пространства между Внешним и их миром. В последнее время всё больше людей случайно попадают в порталы и теряются, не понимая, где находятся. Или неопытные маги пытаются пробраться в чужую ветку в надежде увеличить свою Силу.

Проведя в межмирье больше двух суток, они теряют себя и превращаются в демонов, которые так и норовят вырваться оттуда и устроить везде и всюду беспорядок.

К счастью, с большинством из них справляется природа — те просто умирают от голода, если не находят таких же потерявшихся жертв.

— Хён, скоро война, — говорит он тихо, серьёзно глядя на Чонсу. — Ты и сам видишь, что их становится всё больше.

Он видит, и ему это очень не нравится. Но это Чонсу знает и без него, а он пришёл за другим.

— Я слышал, что есть маги, которые отказались от Силы, хён, — неловко начинает он. — Это правда?

— Это из-за Юнхо? — спокойно спрашивает Чонсу, внимательно глядя на Чанмина. Спрашивать, откуда тот знает, бесполезно — рассказать ему могли либо Кюхён, либо Генри. К тому же, Чонсу всегда знает всё, что происходит в их мире — на то он и верховный маг. — Были такие случаи. Для этого достаточно просто разбить свой артефакт в своей ветке и иметь отчаянное желание избавиться от Силы. Но Юнхо правда того стоит?

— Кюхён говорит, что наши с ним судьбы тесно переплетены, — Чанмин чешет щёку. — И Юнхо даже предлагал переехать к нему. Но я же не могу из-за своего ясновидения.

— Он прав, — Чонсу одной фразой развеивает все сомнения Чанмина. — Но ты сам говоришь, что скоро война. И лишаться одного из своих магов я бы не хотел.

Чонсу не осуждает, просто констатирует, но Чанмин отчётливо слышит в этой фразе «это плохая идея».

— От моей Силы не будет толку в этой битве, хён. Кюхён хотя бы может воздухом управлять и их мысли читать, но какой толк от моего видения будущего? Оно не работает на демонов, ты это знаешь лучше меня, — заключает Чанмин и отводит взгляд.

И почему ему досталась столь бесполезная в бою способность?

Чонсу вздыхает и качает головой.

— Если решишься на это, то увези все вещи заранее. Я не видел никогда, что бывает, когда мы лишаемся магии, но слышал, что вместе с Силой рушится и ветка мира с переходом. Ещё не забудь забрать зеркало Юнхо — оно тоже разрушится. Будет лучше, если это прозойдёт в нашем мире. И будь осторожен, ладно? — беспокоится Чонсу, хлопает Чанмина по плечу и после уходит в только что созданный портал.

Чанмин бросает вслед громкое «когда придёт время, не отталкивай _его_ », в надежде, что тот его услышит и правильно поймёт его намёк.

А если вернуться к его проблеме, то он и сам знает, что будет непросто. Что это опасно, в конце концов. Но к Юнхо его тянет силой тысячи магнитов, и он даже не хочет этому противиться.

И ежели ради этого нужно пойти на крайние меры, то он сделает это. Только сначала всё как следует подготовит.

Когда через пару дней он стоит посреди своего дома, держа в руках свои песочные часы — его артефакт, — то его начинают одолевать сомнения. А правильно ли он поступает?

 _Ты же видишь судьбы каждого человека, Чанмин_ , говорит ему как-то Юнхо, _ты же знаешь, что должен сделать_.

В этом-то и заключается основная проблема. Он видит будущее любого встречного, но только не своё собственное.

Он знает лишь то, что ради Юнхо он готов на очень многие вещи, которые до встречи с ним не мог даже представить.

Для него единственно верным решением является лишь одно.

Часы летят вниз и разбиваются о пол на сотни мелких осколков, а лилия развеивается пеплом. По зеркалу на стене ползёт паутинка из трещин, откуда вырываются красные искры Силы — как и из рук самого Чанмина — и разлетаются в разные стороны, растворяясь в воздухе.

Последнее (и единственное с его участием) короткое видение, в котором он сжимает руку Юнхо на берегу у моря Чонсу и слышит с десяток голосов, пролетает перед его глазами за секунды, а после снова наступает тишина.

Он думал, что когда лишаешься магии, то ощущаешь себя каким-то потерянным, ведь теряешь часть себя. Но на деле всё оказывается куда проще. Никакого ожидаемого чувства пустоты нет. Только фантомные покалывания на кончиках пальцев, что обычно бывает после использования Силы.

А вот дышать, на удивление, становится легче.

В следующее мгновение Чанмин слышит хруст, поднимает голову наверх и видит расползающиеся по дальней стене дома трещины и вьющуюся из них едва заметную красную дымку.

Хорошо, что Чанмин послушал Чонсу и перевёз все вещи к Юнхо заранее.

Он разворачивается и уходит прочь из разваливающегося дома, который больше никогда не будет его. Перед ним открывается портал. Через него можно заметить Чонсу с Юнхо, и Чанмин лишь ускоряет свой шаг.

Нет смысла оглядываться назад — впереди его ждёт будущее, которое он будет строить своими руками и с помощью Юнхо.

А про то видение с берегом он, как обычно, никому не скажет.


End file.
